


West Coast

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Beaches, California, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Songfic, West Coast, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: (such an original title wow) Taking a break from drug dealing, this part shows the deeper connection that Frank and Gerard feel for each other, during a break on the beach.Songfic to West Coast by Lana Del Rey





	

Gerard asked to go on a trip, so Frank took him. He asked where, Gerard answered the west coast.

Luckily, that's where a lot of people do drugs. Hopefully. If not, then there's always Colorado.

_Down on the West Coast they got a sayin'_   
_"If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin'."_   
_But you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you?_

Frank, not to Gerard's surprise was an amazing guitarist, great singer too. With a beer after a day of drug dealing, they sat, sang, and played songs on the balcony with cigarettes.

_Down on the West Coast I get this feeling_   
_Like it all could happen that's why I'm leaving_   
_You for the moment, you for the moment, Boy Blue, yeah, you_

Gerard, even if he was born in Jersey, loved the west coast. Something inside him was unleashed when he was there.

Something he longed for, he loved this feeling. He left the balcony for a little while to run and play in the ocean. Frank sat, watching his lover having fun.

_Your flyin' high at the show, I'm feeling hot to the touch_   
_You say you'll miss me the most, I say I'll miss you so much_   
_But something keeps me really quiet, I'm alive, I'm a lush_   
_Your love, your love, our love_

It was cheesy to say, but Frank was like something that made him feel happy, on fire, amazing, etc etc.

_I can see my baby swingin'_   
_His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up_   
_On the balcony and I'm singing_   
_Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love_   
_I can see my sweet boy swayin'_   
_He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love_   
_On the balcony and I'm saying_   
_Move baby, move baby, I'm in love_   
_I'm in love (I'm in love)_   
_I'm in love (I'm in love)_

Frank was watching Gerard dance in the water, Gerard was watching Frank watch him. His cigarette was lit as Frank inhaled and exhaled the tobacco. He's crazy, but so is Gerard.

He's in love.

_Down on the West Coast, they got their icons_   
_Their silver starlets, their Queens of Saigons_   
_And you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you?_   
_Down on the West Coast, they love their movies_   
_Their golden gods, and rock and roll groupies_   
_And you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you?_

There was so much to admire on the beach, everything was interesting and new in comparison to the street life they've been living.

To see concerts, movies, and just for them to be together was relaxing.

_You push it hard, I pull away, I'm feeling hotter than fire_   
_I guess that no one ever really made me feel that much higher_   
_Te deseo, cariño, boy, it's you I desire_   
_Your love, your love, our love_

Gerard loves that Frank makes him feel different than others. It's so foreign, yet extravagant. He wants, no, he needs Frank. He desires it.


End file.
